<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To: Roadhog, From: Junkrat by Anonymouse18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764866">To: Roadhog, From: Junkrat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouse18/pseuds/Anonymouse18'>Anonymouse18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And titles, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouse18/pseuds/Anonymouse18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After debating all month what to get Roadhog for Christmas, Junkrat finally finds a gift the big lug is sure to love during a heist. But as per usual with Junkrat, things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To: Roadhog, From: Junkrat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not expect this to turn out as long as it did. This is my first time writing these two so I hope it's not too ooc. I spent way too much time on this so I really hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usually mobbed hallways of the mall were dark and empty except for the occasional security guard sauntering by. His steps were drawn out as if he were in slow motion, barely paying attention to his surroundings. Why would he need to? Nothing ever happened at the mall during night - talk about the most easy and boring paycheck ever. His manager had been rambling all month about being extra vigilant of thieves during the holiday season, but he didn’t bother taking the warnings to heart. There weren’t any robberies last year or the year before that, so why would this year be any different? Besides, he was sure he could handle it if someone did have the guts to try. </p><p>An ear-splitting boom rumbled like thunder, shaking the entire area. Chunks of wall hurled through the air, shattering every window display unfortunate enough to be near the explosion. The abundant amount of Christmas reeves hanging from above fell, causing the silver and gold ornaments adorning them to smash into tiny fragments across the marble floor. The security guard dropped his hands from his ringing ears as he looked in horror at the newly formed hole in the wall. Two figures stepped through, one outsizing the other by a long shot. One glance at the flaming, patchy hair of one and the pig-like gas mask of the other was all it took to recognize the two men as the wanted criminals that constantly bombarded the news.</p><p>Junkrat, the Evil Australian Bomber and his bodyguard, Roadhog.</p><p>Junkrat held his frag launcher over his shoulder while placing his other hand on his hip. His lips spread into a toothy grin upon seeing the color leave the security guard’s face just from their mere presence.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” he said, a spurt of oddly menacing high-pitched giggles escaping his lips. “Look what we have here,” </p><p>With a trembling hand, the security guard fumbled for his two-way radio. In the blink of an eye, Roadhog cast his hook towards their victim, the metal finding its way around the guard’s waist. Before he could react, his entire body was forcefully yanked towards the junkers. He collided with Hog’s stomach, staring into the beady black eyes of his infamous pig tattoo. Junkrat threw another fit of giggles as the guard desperately struggled against his partner’s firm grip. </p><p>“Look, mate, ’s nothing personal. Just can’t have ya getting in the way. I’m sure you understand,”</p><p>The guard’s look of terror was concealed by Roadhog’s massive hand, and with a sudden jerk to the side, his neck was snapped. The body was carelessly dropped to the floor. There wouldn’t be enough time to hide it, but they’d be able to leave with a decent haul before the cops showed up without any witnesses interrupting them. </p><p>“Let’s go, Roadie!” Junkrat shouted with a grin. With a nod of approval from Roadhog, the two ran in the direction of the first of many stores they’d be looting. </p><p>The two had had their eyes on the mall since they passed a billboard advertising it while on the open road. Being known as the biggest mall in America, of course they were gonna rob it. During their pre-heist visit, it turned out the place was bigger than Rat ever imagined. The building went all the way up to three stories full of shops, a pool, an ice skating rink, and even a fucking indoor theme park, with a rollercoaster and everything. Typical suits, always wasting their money on ridiculous shit like it was trash without the need to worry of running out - never needing to worry about having enough food, clean water to drink, or a safe place to sleep. They’d be worrying about plenty of things once Junkrat and Roadhog were through with this place.</p><p>Junkrat aimed his launcher in the direction of a jewelry store and shot a bomb directly into the gate. Neither the wail of alarms or the security guards that were sure to come deterred the junkers. They weren’t quiet during heists, it wasn’t their style; not to mention the fact that it was impossible to keep Rat quiet for even a minute. </p><p>The junkers smashed through the glass displays, throwing whatever looked valuable to them in their bags - or whatever was shiny, in Junkrat’s case. A gleam of white caught his eye. His eyes landed on a lustrous pearl necklace resting around the neck of a mannequin head; and it was genuine, too! At least, he was pretty sure it was. Even if it wasn’t, that didn’t change the outrageously high price attached to it, not that some ridiculous price only suits could afford was going to stop him from taking it. Taking the necklace and throwing the mannequin over his shoulder, he wrapped his new accessory around his neck with a giggle. He continued on like this, throwing on whatever caught his eye until his neck, arms and fingers were covered in all sorts of jewelry.</p><p>“Hey, Roadie, how do I look?” Junkrat asked, striking a pose that was intended to be enticing while managing to be anything but. Roadhog, having moved on to looting the overflowing cash register, took his time shoving the money into the bag before he looked at his partner, only to snort and chuckle in response before resuming. “Oi! I look fabulous and you know it!” Rat said, flipping what was left of his patchy hair. His shoulders sagged in defeat at Hog’s lack of response. “Fine, fine, I’ll focus.” he said as he shed off the many layers of jewelry, scrambling to get it all in the sack. </p><p>The two continued through the mall, efficiently taking out security guards and breaking into stores as they always did during the brief amount of time they had before the police showed up. They even took a quick detour at the theme park to blow the rides up - not only did it make for a beautiful explosion in Junkrat’s opinion, but it was sure to piss off the suits even more. As they neared the end of their heist, their bags were overflowing with jewelry, money, and the occasional item either of them wanted for the hell of it. The junkers raced for the exit they conveniently made for themselves earlier, until Junkrat came to a halt, inching back towards one of the few stores they hadn’t unleashed their wrath upon. </p><p>The windows were plastered with all sorts of stickers and posters advertising what the store held, but what caught his eye was a poster of those weird onion squids Roadhog liked. Well, to say that Hog liked them was an understatement, considering the giant collection of them he had stashed back at home. The poster read “New Holiday Pachimaris! Collect them all!” in bold white lettering, presenting three of them in a snowy setting. The first was a reindeer with a red nose, the second looked to be made out of gingerbread and the third was an elf. Any of them would’ve made the perfect Christmas present for the big lug, but Junkrat had a gut feeling Roadhog would appreciate the reindeer the most. </p><p>Junkrat snickered gleefully as he placed a mine on the gate. He’d been debating all month what to get Roadhog for Christmas - not that he didn’t know what Hog liked, it was more that nothing felt good enough for him. He wanted to get something his Roadie would cherish, something that held great meaning to him. What better exemplified that than a new, adorable Christmas Pachimari? The sudden clearing of someone’s throat startled Rat and he whirled around, instinctively pointing his launcher at the source. He muttered a spurt of apologies once he realized it was Hog, whose head was tilted to the side in questioning. Rat immediately gravitated towards the poster in an attempt to hide Hog’s future gift.</p><p>“Uh, be there in a sec, Hoggy! Just realized there’s something I need from here,” Roadhog shook his head. “Aw, c’mon! I know the cops are gonna show up soon, but it’ll only take a second,” Junkrat pleaded, practically on his knees as he clasped his hands together. “Please, mate, I really need it!” With a glance at the window then back to his grovelling partner, Hog sighed.</p><p>“Three minutes,” he said, holding up three bulky fingers to emphasize. Beaming, Junkrat nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Thanks, mate! I’ll be so quick, ya won't even realize I was gone. I promise!” Junkrat waited for Roadhog to walk away, but he stood his ground, watching him expectantly. Rat threw a stream of silent curses at the heftier man; if he wanted to ensure that the gift was a complete surprise for Hog, he had to get rid of him first. “Yep, I’ll be super quick. No need to wait around for me or anything,” Hog crossed his arms and tipped his head to the side, which was basically his way of saying: You’re trying to get rid of me, aren’t you? </p><p>“I’m hurt you would think such a thing! It’s just that… that bag looks awfully heavy, Hog,” One look at Roadhog’s rugged arms and the bag that paled in size made Junkrat want to slap himself, but he couldn’t stop himself from continuing. “You must be so tired - being the hard worker you are. You deserve a much needed breather! Tell ya what, why don’t you go wait on the bike and I’ll meet ya there, hm?” He cringed as he could practically feel the other man’s eyes rolling behind the mask lenses. His pride aside, Rat knew that he was awful when it came to lying.</p><p>“Fine,” Roadhog grumbled. “Three minutes.”</p><p>Junkrat watched in complete dumbfoundment as Roadhog lumbered away. It almost seemed too easy - that Hog would come sauntering back to keep an eye on Rat once he wasn’t paying attention. But he kept walking until he was nothing but a speck in the distance - not that Rat was complaining. Once the mine was set, he blew off the gate and hobbled into the store. It soon dawned on him that finding the plush would be harder to find than he expected, since the store was full of other useless shit besides Pachimaris. He scoured every wall and shelf as he shoved items to the floor, scowling as he was yet to find the toy. As the possibility that they were sold out came to mind, the distant cry of sirens slowly grew louder. Shit, how long did Hog say he could take? Whatever it was, he definitely didn’t keep his word. But the police sirens didn’t stop him; he was going to find that Pachimari and give it to Roadhog if it was the last thing he did. </p><p>A spark of hope ignited within Junkrat as he spotted the familiar onion-like body and antlers peering over a shelf that lurked above the others. The reindeer Pachimari sat alone on the shelf, presumably the last of the new holiday trio in stock. He practically squealed as he snatched it triumphantly. </p><p>“Finally found ya, you little bastard.” he said as he shoved the gift inside his bag.</p><p>“Freeze! Drop the bag and put your hands in the air!” </p><p>Junkrat’s head jerked up at the sudden exclamation, only to be hit with the realization that he was surrounded by about ten cops with their pistols pointed straight at him. With Roadhog, taking them on would be effortless - by himself, not so much. Shit, now he really wished the big lug was here. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown dependent on Hog’s protection and strength during fights. But there was no way in hell he was going to surrender to a bunch of cops; and judging by the five hundred pound monster of a man lumbering behind them, it looked like he wouldn’t have to worry about them much longer. He couldn’t help but giggle at the thought as he raised his hands up defensively; if these cops thought they had everything under control, they were in for a big surprise.</p><p>“What is so damn funny?” a particularly trigger-happy officer demanded. Despite the officer’s gun being aimed right for his head, Junkrat had a hard time calming the giggles threatening to spill from his lips.</p><p>“Look behind you.” </p><p>Roadhog’s hook found its way around the cop’s waist, pulling him until his head collided with the muzzle of his gun. As the floor was painted red with the pull of the trigger, Junkrat ripped two grenades from his harness and threw them at the remaining cops, who attempted to flee but some weren’t so lucky. They could’ve easily taken them all out if they really wanted to, but the fresh cry of sirens quickly drawing nearer was a good enough indicator for them to get the hell out of there. Shots were fired as the duo retreated. Rat led the way with Hog not far behind, who grunted in annoyance at the smaller man.</p><p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry, Hog. But believe me, mate, what I got was definitely worth it.” Junkrat said as he continued chucking bombs behind them. The officers stumbled and screamed as they dodged the sudden barrage of bombs, the sight evoking a spurt of hearty laughs from Rat as if he was having the time of his life (and he most certainly was). Excitement fizzed through his veins once the getaway came into view.</p><p>“This is all gonna be worth it, Hog, I promise! Hold on just a little-”</p><p>Junkrat yelped as a bullet roared past his ear. Grimacing, he clutched his ringing ear; it didn’t feel wet with blood as he expected, but his bag was suddenly feeling lighter. Shit. He looked back to see a trail of stolen goods in their wake, and among them sat the Pachimari, taunting him. Dropping the now ripped sack, he came to a screeching halt and turned back, Roadhog’s yell barely drowned out by the shouts and gunfire. If he knew Hog, he was going to hook him back, which gave him only a few seconds to grab the present. Without anything to dodge, the cops were gaining speed, leaving only a few feet between themselves and the plush. Rat knew running just wouldn’t be quick enough, so with a leap, he dove for it. Just as the squishy body met his grasp, the anticipated feeling of Hog’s hook caught his waist and he was hurled back into the other’s arms. </p><p>“Thanks, mate! Now away, me noble steed!” Junkrat hollered triumphantly. Hanging over Roadhog’s shoulder, he flung more grenades at the pursuing officers with a delighted cackle. Before he knew it, they made it back to the chopper and the freezing cold air of the night. He whimpered like a dog as the warmth of Roadhog’s skin left him and he was set in the sidecar. Hog didn’t react as he threw his leg over the bike’s body and kicked the machine to life. With a deafening screech, they sped away, leaving the flames and rubble of their latest heist behind. An army of cop cars caught up with them, as expected, but with a few sudden sharp turns and more bombs to dodge, the sirens grew distant until the junkers were finally alone.</p><p>The high of the chase quickly shifted into discomfort as the crisp wind blew against Junkrat’s bare skin, causing his body to violently shiver. For once in his life, he really wished he was wearing more than just his shorts and boots. </p><p>“Roadieee, can’t ya go any faster? I’m freezing me balls off!” Roadhog either didn’t hear or ignored him as he remained at the same pace, much to Junkrat’s dismay. Leaning out of the sidecar, Rat poked and prodded at his gas mask. “Hello, Earth to Hog?” Hog covered his face with a massive hand and pushed him back into the sidecar, to which he huffed like an impatient child. “What got yer balls in a twist? We got away like always, and-” </p><p>“Quiet.” Roadhog growled, staring the younger junker down before bringing his attention back to the road. Junkrat frowned and crossed his arms out of frustration and much needed warmth. Hog didn’t seem to be mad at him when they reunited, maybe a little annoyed. Knowing him, he probably didn’t expect the younger man to be true to his word anyway, which was likely the reason he got to him as quickly as he did. It was like he said, or what he was going to say before he was so rudely interrupted: they got away and neither of them were hurt. So what had he done to piss off Hog this time?</p><p>*</p><p>Finding a place to stay for the night was easy, all it took was a big enough wad of cash to keep the motel clerk quiet. Even so, it didn’t hurt to set up a few traps by the door - just in case they got a surprise visitor. Junkrat shed his rip tire and harness and threw them carelessly on the floor before collapsing on the bed. The mattress was stiff against his back, as expected with a crappy motel like this, but he wasn’t one to complain; he’d slept on much worse. The vibrations from Roadhog’s footsteps shook the room until they abruptly stopped, and Rat couldn’t help but feel that the other’s eyes were on him. He opened an eye to see Hog’s mask peering over his protruding stomach.  </p><p>“What’s up, mate? Like what ya see?” he asked, giggling as he wiggled his bushy eyebrows. </p><p>An involuntary yelp escaped his lips as Roadhog suddenly grabbed his wrist, lifting him effortlessly until he was seated on the edge of the bed. His grip was surprisingly gentle around the twig that was Junkrat’s wrist as he held his arm out. He stared at his arm for a good few seconds, turning it at every possible angle. Once he found whatever it was he was looking for, he grunted in approval and moved on to the younger junker’s prosthetic arm. </p><p>“Idiot. You nearly get yourself killed, scare the shit out of me, and all you do is flirt?”  Junkrat raised an eyebrow as his partner continued the same process with his leg. </p><p>“What the hell are ya talking about, mate?” he asked.</p><p>“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Jamison,” Roadhog growled. Normally, Junkrat would be shitting himself since he only addressed him by his real name when he was really pissed, but all he felt was confusion.</p><p>“Hog, I really don’t. Y’know how shitty me memory gets,” Roadhog paused from examining his peg leg. </p><p>“I mean when you ran back to get the Pachimari,” he explained gently.</p><p>“Oh,” Junkrat muttered, the incident vaguely visible in his memory. “Wait - shit, you saw it?!” </p><p>“Of course I did, dipstick,”</p><p>“It was gonna be yer Christmas present,” Rat explained, his voice uncharacteristically quiet from disappointment.</p><p>“I figured.”</p><p>Roadhog grabbed Junkrat’s shoulders gently yet firm enough to hold his trembling body in place as he examined his chest and stomach. Rat let him do it, too drained to fight against it. The same was done as Hog scanned his back; aside from the various scars already speckled across his body, there weren’t any fresh wounds Rat may have failed to notice or kept hidden. </p><p>“You’re lucky you didn’t get shot. Don’t make a suicidal move like that again, got it? You already lost two limbs, I don’t want you losing anymore,” </p><p>“Ya don’t need to treat me like a fucking child, mate,” Junkrat snapped. “I’m twenty-three, I know how to take care of meself,”</p><p>“Judging by tonight’s incident, you clearly don’t. And you’re twenty-five,” Roadhog corrected.</p><p>“Whatever, smartass.” Rat muttered, wishing his partner would go back to his quiet, stoic persona for once. His palm cushioned his chin as he had a staring contest with the wall, since he’d much rather do that than let Roadhog see the disappointment in his face. With a sigh, Hog sat himself next to Rat, the mattress releasing an alarming whine under his weight. The two sat in a tense silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. </p><p>“Y’know, I didn’t get a real good look at it,” Roadhog eventually said. Junkrat’s regret was immediately forgotten upon hearing the other man’s words.</p><p>“Really, mate?” he asked, only for his excited tone to instantly veer into speculation. “Yer not just saying that to make me feel better, are ya?”</p><p>“Cross my heart,” Junkrat beamed.</p><p>“Mind getting yer present a little early? ‘Fraid something else might happen to the damn thing if I don’t give it to ya now,” Junkrat asked with a sheepish giggle. Roadhog shook his head with a chuckle. As Rat was about to fetch the gift, he hesitated as an idea suddenly came to mind. “Close yer eyes first,” he ordered with a finger pointed against the snout of the mask, to which the larger junker snorted. “Just humour me, will ya?” Hog sighed in compliance, presumably doing as he was told. Rat waved his hand in front of the dark mask lenses, satisfied when it didn’t evoke a reaction from Hog. Jumping off the bed, he scurried to the corner of the room where the only bag that survived the heist had been tossed. “No peeking!” He snickered as he pulled the plush out and held it behind him. “Now hold your hands out,” Hog did as he was told and Rat placed the Pachimari in his open palms, the toy fitting surprisingly well in his large hands. “Merry Christmas, Roadie! Open yer eyes!” </p><p>Junkrat could’ve sworn he heard a gentle gasp escape Roadhog’s lips as he laid his eyes on the Pachimari, and he could practically feel the butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.</p><p>“Pretty sure ya don’t have that one. I know how ya love those weird onion squids,” he said. With an almost hesitant hand, Roadhog wrapped his thumb and index finger around the plush, gently squeezing it. An overwhelming swell of affection hit Junkrat like a train as the older man let out a soft chuckle at the high-pitched squeak the toy released. “Do ya like it?” Rat asked. As Hog was yet to respond, he crossed his arms, his steel fingers tapping rapidly against his flesh arm. “Well, c’mon, mate. Don’t leave me hanging! Nearly got me ass killed getting it, the least you can do is say something-” </p><p>Roadhog brought a hand to his mask and lifted it up halfway, laughing as the mere action shut Junkrat up. He always treasured the golden moments he was graced with the chance to see parts of Hog’s face, not needing to sense his emotions for once. That, and he loved to admire the features of his partner he rarely saw. </p><p>A golden ring like that of a bull’s hung from his wide, scarred nose. The majority of his face was plastered with scars, which was to be expected; you didn’t survive the Australian Outback without gaining a few scars. Junkrat absolutely loved them, seeing them as proof of just how tough his Roadie was. Some of the scars along with gray stubble speckled his firm jawline; it always made Rat giggle when he kissed his chin, the tiny hairs tickling his lips and face. And then there were his lips - plump like the rest of him, with a thin scar tracing along the corner. Junkrat adored Roadhog’s face, and he was vocal about it every chance he got.</p><p>“Hooley dooley, yer so gorgeous, Roadie. Why don’t you let me see your face more-”</p><p>He didn’t finish as chapped lips met his own. Shock melted into pure bliss as Junkrat giggled madly into Roadhog’s lips and he eagerly returned the kiss. Massive hands found his bony hips and gently pulled him closer until he was pressed against the curve of Hog’s stomach. His thin arms found their way around Hog’s thick neck, as a sound of pure ecstasy left him. Intimate moments like this sent a rush through Rat - kind of like witnessing a beautiful explosion, but so much better. Nothing could compare to how special he felt in Hog’s arms - to be handled so delicately by hands that had taken more lives than Rat could count. At that moment, he wasn’t seeing Roadhog; he was seeing Mako, the side of Hog no one else would ever have the pleasure of seeing but him. Knowing that made Junkrat feel like the luckiest man alive. </p><p>Roadhog pulled away, much to Junkrat’s disappointment, but having the chance to see his partner’s lips curled up into a small smile slightly made up for it.</p><p>“I take it that ya like it?” Rat asked.</p><p>Roadhog nodded with a snort, which was enough to leave Junkrat grinning like an idiot. As they released one another, he tried to ignore the disappointment that ached in his chest as Hog slipped the mask back on.</p><p>“Alright, ya big lug, I gave you yer present. Now where’s mine?” he asked, holding his hands out expectantly. His smile faltered at Roadhog’s chuckle.</p><p>“What d’ya mean I have to wait till Christmas?! Yer so cruel to me, Hoggy,” he whined as he fell back dramatically onto the bed. Roadhog leaned over him, pressing his soot-covered forehead to the snout of his mask as if to say, I know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>